High School: Anarchy or Oligarchy
by starrynightstarryeyes
Summary: What happens when the Briarwood Octavian County Day School's social hierarchy comes crumbling down during Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Claire, and Kristen's last year? What happens when it's all Kristen's fault?
1. Chapter 1

The warning bell rang throughout the marbled hallways of Briarwood Octavian Country Day School, signaling to the prep school students that they had another two minutes before classes begin for the day. With a loud sigh escaping from her lips, Massie Block tucked her rose gold juul inside of her newest white leather Givenchy antigona mini, making sure it was placed in the smallest pocket possible so the glass chamber did not shatter.

Alicia Rivera, pouting as she watched the juul disappear inside of her alpha's purse, decided to touch up her Marc Jacobs lip lacquer for the third time since taking her seat at their designated picnic table twenty minutes ago to catch each other up on the latest gossip storm. Alicia was known for two things - having the upper hand on all the gossip at BOCD, and always smelling like Angel (which she then sprayed herself with profusely).

Dylan Marvil sat at the opposite side of Massie, her beige Yves Saint Laurent loulou dark beige leather purse sitting haphazardly on the table as she rushed to get all the contents back and organized inside of the crossbody purse. Lollipop wrappers, DSLR charger cords, red pens and a few hand-rolled joints cascaded on the marble table top, which she tucked back inside the purse. She might usually be a bit of a disorganized chaos, but she was known to be the famous third of the Pretty Committee, and a very stylish redhead.

Kristen Gregory, their uber smart fourth in the chain of commands, was hanging around with some banned lacrosse boys, which meant that they'd all need to have a sit down 'chat' later. For now, though, the three girls decided they wanted to watch it play out. Almost on command, they watched as a frantic-looking Kristen popped her head out from behind the brick-covered pillars in the garden, making sure there were no eyes watching her (and not seeing her friends), she dragged Braxton Hilton behind her and scurred inside the school.

Alicia coughed on her nonfat, soy milk vanilla foam latte.

Massie pulled at a loose cuticle on her OPI Lisbon Wants Moor manicure.

Dylan blinked her thick better-than-sex covered lashes once, twice, three times in disbelief.

" _Can someone explain how the poor girl got a fucking Hilton?!"_

Skye Hamilton, usually chipper and bouncing on her toes with her perfectly curled ponytail, sounded more distraught than anything else. Was that a sense of resentment in her tone?

" _Don't doubt any one of my girls, Skye. They were all picked for a reason. Well, besides Kuh-laire, she was more of an invite, I suppose."_

" _He's supposed to be mine, Block. I don't give a shit about your girls, I want him."_

" _Uhm, Skye? Not to pull a Mean Girls because good gawd, we all know we hate cliches. But, you don't even go here anymore. And, isn't hooking up with students, like, not in the BOCD code of conduct?"_

" _So is the amount of cleavage you're displaying, Rivera, but we pick our battles, don't we?"_

" _Watch it, Skye."_

" _I have a plan, but Gregory is realllllly getting in my way now."_

" _And what do you think we're going to do about that?"_

" _Well, for starters, we all know the Pretty Committee can't be hanging around any boys of any sport besides soccer, because, you know, claims and all."_

" _And?"_

" _And we all know what happens when a group violates a claim here."_

Massie gulped.

" _So, in order to have that little issue disappear into thin air, I think something else needs to disappear first."_

" _Taking down our own was so middle school, Hamilton."_ Alicia remarked, standing up from her seat on the stone bench of their picnic table, suddenly feeling a little too warm.

" _So is ruining an entire group's reputation and claim stakes for a boy, but I guess you've done it before, so. Just remember, Alicia - you got away with it easy when I was here, but don't think you can do it twice."_

With that threat hanging lowly in the air, Skye did her signature air kisses and sauntered into the main school building as the attendance bell chimed.

" _Fuck, I need that juul."_

* * *

Third period left Massie Block's mind racing and spiraling, as Derrick Harrington ran his hand up and down her shoulders to attempt calming her down. The two sat at their on-campus cafe, with Alicia Rivera, Cam Fisher, Dylan Marvil, and Josh Hotz. This was their SOS group, their 'we're sinking' meeting spot in the corner with the window blinds closed.

Massie felt itchy everywhere. She felt her skin prickling with heat, with embarrassment, with anger. She couldn't begin to understand why Kristen would take such a risk when they all knew the circumstances, they all knew that there was a pretty big stake in this was now on the table.

Bringing her steaming hot half-caff no foam no whip vanilla almond latte to her pursed lips, Massie relished in the burning sensation she felt on her tongue. It reminded her that she was all but human, that things pass, that feelings pass and that she really needed some more caffeine and stress-reduction outlets in her life.

" _So, no one has tried to talk to her about it?"_ Derrick asked, reaching for his own iced coffee and taking a long sip to avoid any more questions falling from his lips.

Dylan shooed her hands up in the air, blowing his comment away with her french manicured tips in a 'is he serious?' kind of way.

" _How do you talk to someone like that? She's lying to us! She's sneaking around us!"_ Alicia squealed, throwing her hands up in the air.

" _Isn't that what you all have done at some point, though? Whether it was you or Massie or Dylan, you've all done it. Claire, no, but we were also too obnoxious to hide."_ Cam said with a shrug, drawing circles on the wooden table they were sitting around. _"I mean, why did you guys not confront her right away? Waiting will just make it harder."_

" _Yes, we all snuck around. But, at the same time, we all came out and honest about it. Maybe not right away, but none of us had to pry it out of each other. Why does she feel like she can't tell us these things?"_

" _It's just...hurtful? I always told her things, even before you guys knew! Sorry, but it's true. We all have our closest knit here in the group, and I wasn't told any of this…"_ Dylan pouted, before Kemp patted her on the shoulder in a form of comforting.

" _Because, she knows the rules. It's our senior year, imagine how shitty it must feel knowing you'll basically be dethroning your friend group by having a hot hookup? Plus, I think she knows the risks, and doesn't want to think about it. I mean, we all know how quickly the Bee's will latch onto the soccer boys below us, then it spirals from there."_ Josh did always have that level of common sense everyone else seemed to lack.

" _I guess I just don't see the issue as much?"_ Kemp blurted out, immediately regretting it by the glares the girls threw his way. Harrington smirked into his caramel macchiato, shaking his head and taking a long sip. Derrick knew better than to get too involved or opinionated in Massie's issues, especially after five years of (on and off) dating. Now, he tries his hardest to keep his cool when it comes to things Massie is passionately (wrong) involved about. Still, sometimes he'll even admit it's hard.

" _It's going to be social suicide! Like, like, like when the Alexander The Mediocre overthrew the Persian Empire and became Alexander The Great!"_

" _Wow, Rivera. Someone's been paying attention in European History, I applaud you."_

" _Shut the fuck up, Fisher. We all know you never show up, anyway."_

" _She isn't wrong, though. This means that all the groups below us will see it as a time to strike. They're going to try and overthrow us, and we'll be left with no other choices but to get our hands dirty, yet again, even though we're almost graduated. Can the social hierarchy take a chill pill?"_

" _Run me through this one more time? How is this social suicide?"_ A very confused Kemp Hurley asked the three girls.

Alicia sighed heavily, before agreeing to be the one to dive into it for him. _"For Kemp's sake, we are going over this one last time, I mean it. So, as you know, The Pretty Committee has a claim, unspoken of course, over the soccer boys, aka, you guys. The DSL Daters, Skye's suite of sluts, had theirs over the football boys, until they graduated. The Bees have their nails sunken into the hockey boys, but there's like, what, four below average ones to go around, so you know they're looking for another group to add to their male collection. The Dissers were stuck with the baseball boys, because, well, no other girls wanted them."_

" _Okay, I get that…"_

" _So, when a group starts going for boys outside of their claimed ones, it goes one of two ways: they relinquish their claim on one group for the other, or the two groups will merge. And, you know damn well that the lacrosse boys will not share anything with the soccer boys, because you all would refuse."_

" _That's true…"_

" _SO, Kristen branching out means we're seen as...well, relinquishing you guys in favor of them."_

" _Fuck no!"_

" _That's the issue."_

" _Okay, I get it now."_

" _I need my fucking juul, my head is spinning."_

" _Mass, cool off with that thing."_

" _But it's calming!"_

" _It's also full of nicotine!"_

" _Shut the fuck up, Kemp. You act like your dab pen is any better."_

" _At least I don't crave it!"_

" _Bullshit!"_ Raven haired Rivera practically yelled across the table, Josh putting a hand on her knee to tell her to simmer.

* * *

The second Claire was dropped off by her mom after her doctor's appointment, she was bombarded. Between Alicia's flailing hands, Massie's snark and nasty glares, Dylan's anxious hair twirling, and Kristen's...well, lack of Kristen...she was already far past overwhelmed.

" _Maybe some new boys is what we need?"_

" _Claire, just because Cam and you didn't work out does not mean you get to ruin this for the rest of us, for our legacy."_ Alicia was first to lay into her.

" _Kuh-laire, the soccer boys are the male alphas of this school. We're, of course, the female alpha group. How un-alphalike would it be to downgrade?"_ Massie rolled her eyes.

" _Very."_

" _So, screw your little fued with Fish. You didn't work, fine, but there's a whole roster of midfielders you can work your way through."_ Dylan tossed her thick, red curls over her left shoulder, already done with this conversation.

" _And why haven't we spoken to her yet?"_ The blonde asked, taking a pencil out of her backpack and making a note of some sort into the baby blue planner laying in front of her. The Pretty Committee found a vacant room their freshman year of high school that was deemed unusable by the staff. So, after a few phone calls, interior designers, and a locksmith, the room was now theirs.

It was an old classroom, which they turned into a small room of sanctuary. The floors were covered in marble tiles, the walls were covered in plush soundproof-lined purple fuzzy wallpaper, and they had brought in small couches, tables, and chaises. A mini fridge was in the corner, stashed with Evian and Essentia, as well as fruits and some Nutz over Caramel luna bars.

There was a white, pod shaped essential oil diffuser on the center table of the room where the girls usually sat to go over serious business. Right now, the blend of peppermint and lemon zest did not help quell the nausea sitting inside Massie's stomach, just continued to amp her anxiety up further.

The lighting was made to imitate the most natural white light, so the girls could touch up their makeup in case of a latte emergency. They each also had a mini closet in the room, with three emergency outfits and one pair of shoes to fit those outfits. There was one wall with top to bottom mirrors.

The school staff had written the room off for being covered in black mold (a lie Massie had her father's inspector tell them), so the room was to never be used or touched. It was in the dimly lit east corner of BOCD, so no one ever really noticed the girls going in or out.

" _She should be coming to us, we shouldn't have to confront her. We agreed we wouldn't have anymore secrets or lies about boys of any kind, so why does she get the hall pass?"_

" _I mean, I wouldn't call it a hall pass if you know you are going to make her life a living hell for it."_

" _But, you're saying she should get special treatment. Remember what happened when you tried to hide you and Cam?"_

Claire's chills were enough of an answer. The blonde, having moved all the way from Florida, had finally felt at home with the girls during middle school. They were finally inviting her to sleepovers and their private events because they wanted to, not because their parents made them. The Pretty Committee wanted Claire, and she was finally at peace.

Then, Cam made his move on her and shook the entire thing up. Did Massie really like Cam? To this day, Claire wasn't sure if it was a power move or an actual affair of the heart. Either way, those chilling months were not something she wanted to ever experience again, or want another one of her friends to experience.

Lying to Massie Block proved time and time again to be her worst decision. She was never on top, because Massie was always one (or five) steps ahead of her. Massie had little spies that were always being sent out to watch her group, in case of slip ups like that. Back then, Claire thought she was being an overdramatic seventh grader. Now, though? She fully understands how it's necessary in order to keep the proper social hierarchy alive and thriving.

"So, what's our first move?" Dylan asked, knowing Claire and Alicia both didn't want to be the ones to initiate the conversation. But, it didn't appear like they had much choice anymore.

Each of the girls did something stupid (at least once). From attempting to start their own rival committee, to trying to steal each other's crushes, to trying to ruin each other's lives - they have all been there. Backstabbing, lying, deceit. But, they had all agreed that they were past those times. So, what was the hold up for Kristen?

* * *

Kristen let out a soft giggle, leaning over and brushing Braxton's hand during their lunch break. They were currently holed up in the library, the one room that the general public of BOCD never steps foot in. They knew this would give them the privacy they needed, the privacy they craved.

She made sure the two of them spaced out their entering and exiting times, she was careful to keep her location off of her social media and her find my friends. Kristen didn't put up any questionable tweets or facebook statuses, and they didn't even follow each other on instagram.

So...how would they not get away with it?

For once, Kristen felt like money didn't matter. How fucking ironic, considering she's now dating a billionaire's son, right?

Braxton, being so used to being around money, didn't see it as white or black like most of the Westchester community did. He saw it as some families work their asses off and end up having little to show for it after what else they have to do in society, and that was fine. Money doesn't make a person, character and work ethic does.

He never thought of himself as spoiled, and once his parents plopped him down in Westchester, he was less than thrilled knowing the town's reputation. Braxton knew the exact kind of people he'd be getting involved with his senior year of high school, so finding Kristen was like a breath of fresh air.

The dirty blonde could finally breathe again, he wasn't suffocating inside all the range rovers, balenciagas, and tacky mansions. He could relax on the corduroy blue couch in her parents apartment, eat dinner off of paper plates and not their finest china, and just...be Braxton.

Looking into Kristen's aquamarine eyes, so big and blue and just honest, he never felt so normal. He never felt so giddy, so peaceful. Braxton would pay all the money in his bank account to be able to stare into those eyes every night, and to treat her the way she deserved.

But, Braxton was new and didn't understand things like the hierarchy of BOCD, the politics, or the consequences Kristen is beginning to face because of him. He has no idea, he has no clue what he's setting her up for or what he himself is in for.

Suddenly, a chemistry textbook was slammed onto their table located in the back back corner of the library, hidden by shelves of books.

" _Kris, so nice to see you again! How was your weekend?"_ Skye Hamilton giggled out, reaching up to twirl a stray blonde curl around her slim finger. She was dressed in head to toe skin-tight clothing, her lulu lemon leggings looking anything but comfortable and her crop top hugging her chest.

" _U-good, it was good. It was a good weekend. How was yours, Skye?"_ Kristen jumped up, her shoulders straightening and her gaze narrowing on the blonde ex alpha, wondering what she was really up to.

" _Ugh, super good! I won the regional dance competition, no surprise there, so now I have a few new routines to show the girls during dance class...whose your new friend, Kris? Have I met him yet?"_

" _I'm Braxton, it's nice to meet you."_

" _Ugh, I just love that name! Where are you from, Brax? Can I call you that?"_

" _San Antonio, and not really."_

" _Aww, Brax, how cute are you? Such a far way away from home, did your family move here?"_

" _No, no. It's more of an experiment, they brought me here to live with my aunt and uncle while they travel abroad."_

" _Ohhh, super fun. What do your parents do?"_

" _We really should be going."_ Kristen said firmly, standing and collecting her notebooks. _"If you have any other questions, Skye, send it in an email."_

And with that, the two left a gaping-mouthed Skye with fire in her eyes. She reached into her givenchy nightingale, pulling out her iPhone X and sending Massie a very quick iMessage.

 **To M Block: she is going down, w/ or w/o u.**

 **To Skye: who is?**

 **To M Block: dnt act dumb.**

 **U know who.**

 **U created her.**

 **To Skye: What did she do?**

 **To M Block: grew the biggest balls iv evr seen, and shes dne.**

Massie sighed into her phone screen, bringing her head back up and looking at her girls as they stared across the table at her. Suddenly, her sanctuary began to feel more like a prison. The smoke from the diffuser was choking her, the lights were giving her a migraine, and her reflection in the wall-to-wall mirror was making her very anxious.

" _We have to destroy her, before Skye does."_


	2. Chapter 2

The chestnut haired alpha ran her hands through her silky straight blowout, then let them rest on her burberry-covered lap. Her signature burberry plaid mini skirt was something between super fashionable and super sexy, and she accented it by wearing a tight black long sleeve tucked into it which did numbers to show off her petite frame.

Her dark grey chanel calfskin booties with the peep toe impatiently tapped on the marble floors as Mrs. Natsiano drawled on and on about the importance of parabolas in the world of the New York stock exchange. _Yawn_.

Could time move any slower? It was fifth period, Massie's trigonometry block, and she couldn't wait for it to be over. Between Skye's iMessage threats she's been sending Massie between her dance classes she was instructing a mere fifty feet away from Massie in the arts building, and the girls' group chat blowing up every time someone reported a new couple spotting, the alpha was beginning to see red everywhere she looked.

Her rage was frightening, which was why she was the one incharge. Most people were afraid to bring it out of her, to make her mad. The ones that weren't afraid were either the outcasts of Briarwood Octavian Country Day, or transferred.

Most of the girls at BOCD were ass-kissers. Everywhere the Pretty Committee went, there was a string of followers who went with them, handing compliment over compliment to each girl as they passed. Some did it out of fear, most did it out of envy. After all, it was Massie's last year, which meant that she got to pick the new reigning Alpha after she graduates.

Some of the outcasts, including Layne, loved it. They thought it showed the world how strong the are, how much better they are, and how independent they are. To the rest of Westchester society, it showed how blatantly stupid they were. They called themselves rebels and revolutionaries, but most of their community thought they were exiles and, blatantly, morons.

The ones that transferred were silly, if you asked Massie. Sure, she couldn't ruin their lives at school because they left before she could. But, that didn't mean Massie Block did not follow them to their new school. All Alphas throughout the United States stuck together, through their Alpha Website (which you only have access to if, you guessed it, you were an alpha). A super smart one from Buffalo started it three years ago, and it was an email only access. Then, you had to wait for a confirmation code to be mailed to your house, then do a voice-recognition password.

was no joke, and anyone involved would tell you the same. An Alpha could post 'hits' on their chosen victims, that if it was high enough level of priority, it was required that the new standing Alpha wherever the victim moved would have to oblige by.

Each Alpha had their own blog, where they posted updates to keep every community in the know. Some asked for tips, some asked for outfit advice, and there was even an underground black market purse ring being run by one of the Alphas down in New Mexico.

Massie's victims never got too far for her reach. With the internet, it was all so possible.

First there was Angelina Cardone, who was unfortunate enough to not only slander Massie and her whole clique's names, but also attempted to steal Josh Hotz from her beta. She left faster than the day turned dark, but Massie made sure the Alpha at Pennsylvania General High School took care of her.

Then, there was Abigail Davis. She called Dylan fat once during their physical education class, and Massie did not appreciate it. So, with each move her parents made, each Alpha had to get involved.

You don't cross Massie Block. Yet, Kristen Gregory was dancing on that very thin line.

When they say Massie Block created Kristen Gregory, they mean it. She not only taught Kristen everything she knows about their social society, but also gave her numerous donations in forms of chic fashion forward clothing and accessories so no one doubted her financial status or her status inside the clique.

Massie was the one who gave her her friends, brought Kristen along on vacations, gave her the social book of friends to call on when the Pretty Committee were all away, and her parents even pay for her scholarship.

So, explain again why Kristen would stab Massie in the back harder than Justin did to Selena?

Throwing her pen down on her desktop in rage, she watched as the bell rang signaling the shuffle of the over-achieving students all gathering their things and running out the doorway to their next class.

Massie had nothing else to achieve. Her life was a bubble for all to see, and to outsiders, it looked pretty god damn amazing. A nice group of friends, a hottie for a boyfriend, good grades, a gorgeous house, a devoted pug. What was missing in that image was all the inner turmoil Massie faced on a daily basis. Between her parents fighting on and off every night and her friends clearly hiding things and her boyfriend always devoting so much time to soccer, it got really hard for her.

What good was money if it clearly couldn't buy happiness?

Shaking all of her pessimistic thoughts from her mind, Massie stood and collected her Chanel brick bag and her Briarwood Octavian ID card before leaving the classroom.

Walking down those hallways used to be the one thing she admired most. She would have two friends on each arm, happy smiles and giggles as she passed her boyfriend and his group and left him a kiss on the cheek. They'd all walk to lunch together for a gossip session, skip seventh period health class, and be on their way to the mall.

Today, though, was not any average day. Today was the first day of the Destroy Kristen plan, and Massie already felt so empty. How does an Alpha destroy one of their own?

* * *

Derrick sighed, shaking his head and watching Massie in distraught from across the cafeteria as she sat with her friends at their protected lunch table. All he could see were whispering, arms flailing, and the occasional fake smiles shared to people at other tables.

He felt bad seeing his girlfriend so...out of sorts. She knew how to keep up a good facade, but to someone like Derrick Harrington, he knew better. He saw through it all, through her bullshit and her lies and fake smiles because he knew the real and raw Massie Block.

The Massie Block that cried in her bed at least once every two weeks because of her anxiety. The Massie Block who had to give Brownie away to another family who could afford her when her father labeled the horse as an 'unnecessary expense'. The Massie Block who uses her closet as her hideaway from her parents when they start fighting and fine china starts shattering. The Massie Block who would walk to his house in her pajamas and ratty old pink bunny slippers when she was upset and couldn't get ahold of him.

" _What does it mean for us?"_ Plovert asked, taking his glasses off and using his sleeve to wipe the lenses clean. _"I mean, would it change much?"_

" _For us? Probably not, but I don't really know. I think it just means that if it happens, all the other girls have a free bid to flirt with us, but once we settle with one girl, we get that group."_ Derrick explained what he knew to the best of his knowledge.

" _We're all pretty unsure, considering this never happened before."_ Josh admitted.

" _I wouldn't say no to a few new girls."_ Cam popped up to the table, setting down his cafeteria tray and sitting down next to Kemp. Kemp reached over, plucking off a piece of Cam's popcorn chicken and tossing it into his mouth.

" _Yeah, because you have shitty luck."_ Kemp smirked, rolling his eyes. _"That was your mistake, dude. Never date a girl from Florida, you should've known better. She's a fuckin' crazy!"_

" _Hey, she's still our friend, Kemp."_ Plovert warned.

" _Yeah, and?"_ Kemp asked as a few of their other defensive line players came to sit with them.

" _What's this I hear about a Braxton Hilton? Who even is he?"_ Alec Michaels questioned his upperclassmen, taking his seat at the edge of the table alongside Conrad Anders and Scott Delaney. The three made up the first substitution line of the defensive line, all three juniors at BOCD.

Alec Michaels is a tanned, tall, lanky boy with a thick head of black curly hair and dimples that'll kill. He has a very angular structured face, piercing blue eyes with a very arrogant personality. Conrad Anders still looks like he's a baby, with a round face, light grey eyes and a shaggy head of blonde hair that typically falls into his eyes while he's playing. Scott Delaney is the best player out of the three, with short dark wavy hair and inky black eyes. He also rivals Plovert for being the nicest on the team.

" _Oh, he's an uber cute lacrosse Gawd who's favorite color is hunter green, he's a scorpio, and he's soooo sweet!"_ Kemp laughed, making his voice high pitched as to imitate the other girls at their school. He was met with high fives.

" _What does he have on us that we don't?"_ Alec challenged.

Cam couldn't resist taking a dig at him. _"Woah there, don't get your testosterone and ego in a bind there babe. If we didn't know you so well, we'd say you're almost….jealous?"_

" _I mean...well, Kristen's our girl. Like, does she even know anything about lacrosse? Do we? I won't lie and say I'm not a little butt hurt. I think we all are, aren't we?"_

* * *

Off White and Adidas collaborated heels clicked on the grounds as Kristen weaved her body quickly through the crowds of students mirraging in the hallways. She had to get to her AP Physics class before Alicia left her College Level Spanish Intro class, or she'd be caught inside her own web.

Kristen knew damn well what she was doing, but she was so tired of caring. She knew the girls had questions, she knew the girls were hurt, but she was too. She was always left out of the group dates, she never was invited to the late night diner runs, and she was somehow the last one to find out everything.

The dirty blonde was tired of feeling like the last one in the loop, and like the reason for it was her lack of bills in her Ferragamo wallet Dylan gifted her two christmas' ago.

She knew she was being crazy and probably irrational, but for once, she had something over all the girls in school, including her best friends.

For once, she had something over all of the other IT girls, and it was a fucking Hilton.

Not that Kristen cared one way or the other. She knew that your economic standing and last name your parents gave you had nothing to do with who you were. Still, it felt nice knowing something she had was actually coveted and not a last season's hand me down.

If Massie Block couldn't get him and Kristen Gregory could, it surely meant that Kristen had enough to contend with. She always felt like lesser of a person compared to her friends, which was why she taught herself at a young age to be so smart. Kristen knew she needed something to use against the rest of the wealthy student body, and her smarts would take her places when her lack of money couldn't.

Inside, Kristen was breaking. No matter how good Braxton made her feel, she knew that her friends were going through turmoil and she was the one dragging them through it. They still talk in their group chat like everything is normal, and Kristen replies as normal too, but she knows it's all a setup. She knows they're mad, and they're allowed to be, but she's also allowed to have her own freedom outside of her clique, isn't she?

Isn't she allowed to be like a teenage girl too?

She loved her friends with her whole heart and soul, but for once, she had the scoop they needed. She had the gossip points, she had the biggest talk of the school, and it wasn't anything to do with the Pretty Committee. Or, not that Kristen knew of, at least.

" _Kris!" Dyan squealed, bobbing through all of the other heads of the BOCD student body and grabbing Kristen's boney arm by her nails. "We need to have a chat."_

" _I'm running late for Physics, Dyl."_

" _And I'm running out of patience, Kris. Inside, now."_

* * *

Their secret glamour room held multitudes of secrets. They'd had it for three years, and it had been there through it all for the Pretty Committee.

It was there when the girls finally got the courage to confront Massie about her eating disorder sophomore year, and held the girls together while they all wept for her pain. Tissues flooded the garbage, and makeup stains were everywhere.

When Alicia lost her virginity to Josh Hotz the day before winter recess, they all sat together on the couch giggling like third graders in excitement for their best friend over a bottle of sparkling Evian.

Dylan admitted that she had slept with Chris Plovert and Kemp Hurley during one of their drunk ragers Junior year, and all the girls immediately helped plan revenge as Kemp was now touting around another girl around the hallways, a dumb blonde thot, the next week.

Claire had found out she had never been high before after a dab-pen session in the room last year after Cam broke up with her. She went back to class giggly and starry eyed, happy as could be and forgetting Cam's name when he asked to borrow a pen.

Now, though, the room felt like an interrogation room. The walls were cold and the mirror reflected back at Kristen, showing a sorry girl who was just trying to be a little happier for a little longer. The table was ice cold when Kristen rested her hands against the top, making her jump as Dylan made herself comfortable in the chair opposite her on the other side of the table.

Kristen's pits were sweating harder than when she had run four miles after ditching her soccer practice two weeks ago for her 'doctor's appointment'. Her chest was tight, her eyes were darting round the room and her hands were clammy.

After five minutes passed and the bell signaling the start of the new period began, Dylan looked Kristen dead in the eye with silence.

" _Why?"_ Dylan asked lowly after another minute of silence, realizing that Kristen wasn't going to start this conversation herself.

" _Is it just us, or are the others coming?"_

" _Why?"_

" _I mean, I figured they would be since we do ever-"_

" _Why, Kris? Why lie? Why sneak?"_

 _Kristen sighed heavily. "Haven't you ever wanted to have something you didn't have to thank Massie for?"_

" _Come again?"_

" _Everything we have, every friend or every experience, Massie has given us, right?"_

" _Yes, because she's a good alpha."_

" _Don't you ever get tired of saying thank you?"_

" _No, Kristen, I don't. But, I also know that I have more to offer than just what Massie helps me offer, and so do you."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Massie gives you clothes, I give you accessories, Alicia gives you makeup or whatever else and Claire...well, gives emotional support. Anyway, not the point. Massie may help guide us in the right social standings and the right social circles and all that stuff, but that doesn't mean we don't also have what we bring to the table. You're so fucking smart, which is why this pains me because this is such a stupid move on your part."_

" _Noted."_

" _You're super good at soccer and super athletic, why you wouldn't wanna be with a soccer boy is beside me but I don't judge because we're allowed to do what we want and I know your feelings aren't fickle things. I'm extremely insulted, because you know I tell you everything and you really were gonna keep this from me for how long?"_

" _Until I knew how to tell you."_

" _Well, here we are."_

" _I'm sorry, Dyl. I am. I just...everyone else gets to rebel, they get to pitch fits and get what they want. You guys all challenged her, I never did, so why am I different now that I did what you all did?"_

" _We did it in times of turmoil, Kris. This is our senior fucking year! I want to be worrying about who I'm getting drunk on a friday night with, not if we're gonna have a place at our own lunch table on monday!"_

* * *

It was last period of this bleak Thursday, and Massie was dreading this class the entire week. She was contemplating calling home and leaving early, but knew she'd be looked at as a coward when someone put two and two together.

Massie didn't take defeat, and surely didn't take to bullying. She refused to be manipulated by Skye Hamilton and her lackluster tactics, trying to scare her away from defending one of her best friends.

" _How's it going over here, girls?"_ A bubbly Skye asked the group in front of her, consisting of all four girls minus Kristen. Skye was dressed in head to toe Hamilton Code, a collaboration she had done with her parents studio to make their signature fashion line for the studio. She was wearing tight white cropped leggings, with a flowy white tank top knotted to show off her belly button piercing and a neon pink sports bra with the crossed straps along the back.

" _Great, thanks."_ Alicia grinned brightly at their instructor, in a 'okay you can be dismissed' kind of way. Skye blinked a few times like she was trying to figure out what she meant, when she knew damn well Alicia just wanted her gone.

" _Dylan, be a doll and show me that ronde jambe again?"_

Rolling her bright green eyes, Dylan stood from the circle the four girls were sitting in and pushed her body into the requested position, arms straight out and left leg pointing outward while her right leg remained bent at her knee.

" _You see, you have such good girls here, Mass. They listen so well, but you know what happens when they don't?"_ The curly haired blonde asked, reaching over and taking a strong grip on Dylan's elbow before beginning to tip her over. _"They come crumbling down."_

Massie sprang into action, jumping up and tripping Skye as Claire and Alicia went to support Dylan and catch her fall.

Dylan blew out a puff of air, puffing her cheeks up before glaring up at Skye. _"You're a sick bitch, you know that?"_

" _It helps me sleep at night,"_ Skye drawled as she got up off the ground where Massie tripped her onto and brushed off her leggings. _"See, you girls are lucky. Clearly you all care about each other enough to help rescue your fallen, but your Alpha also cares enough to harm someone else for harming you. Kristen, though, won't have it so easy."_

" _Why is that?"_ Claire asked, raising a blonde eyebrow as she studied the skinny blonde in front of them. She was so sick and tired of Skye Hamilton running their lives still.

" _Oh, Claire Bear, you have so much to learn. Do you really think you guys should run to Kristen Gregory's rescue after she humiliated you all in front of the entire school? Humiliated her alpha by doing this? Making a scene and taking pride in it?"_

The girls all fell silent as Skye pranced away with a wave.

* * *

Once Massie's own personal hell of a school day was over, she began to collect what she needed from her locker while waiting for all of her friends to meet there. Well, besides Kristen. Now, Kristen was getting rides from Braxton in his cardinal red Mercedes 2018 GLS450 SUV. Who even fucking buys a red Mercedes SUV? Assholes, that's who. Massie always gave the girls a ride home, then usually met up with Derrington afterwards for coffee or ice cream or a quick sex session. Today, though, would not be one of those days.

Out of anger (which she's been doing a lot of things because of lately), she threw her European History Studies textbook to the bottom of her locker and slammed the door shut after stuffing her dark green longchamp XL which she used to carry her books with a few random notebooks and her french textbook. Her chanel black brick purse was also inside the longchamp.

" _What did King Charles do to you?"_ Kemp asked, leaning on the locker next to hers and watching with a small smirk as her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

" _Have annoying dogs. What do you want, Kemp?"_

" _There's been talks about some uprising going on, that I wanted to fill you in on. I know this isn't the best setting, so maybe we can get together tomorrow after classes and go over what I know? Derrick should know, too, but I didn't tell anyone yet in fear it'll get out too quickly."_

" _How about six thirty tomorrow?"_ Massie suggested, positioning her longchamp over her right shoulder as her friends drew close.

" _Six thirty works, doll. See you then."_

" _Uhm, who invited you, Kemp?"_ Claire, clutching the straps on her black henri bendel backpack, questioned in a snippy tone.

" _I invited myself, that's how this whole friendship thing works isn't it Claire?"_

" _Well, keep your presence scarce."_

" _Honey, I am not the reason why Alec did not want to hook up with you last weekend, will you get over it?"_

" _Kemp!"_ Alicia squealed, coming up to him and hugging him after tossing her gucci kingsnake tote to the ground.

" _Hi Leesh,"_ he grinned after pulling away from their hug. _"I'm just heading out, maybe you Josh and I can go out tonight for sushi?"_

" _That works for me!"_

" _Who said sushi?"_ Dylan joined in on their conversation, with a slight raised brow as she tightened her grip on her azur louis vuitton neverfull.

" _Us! Why don't we all go out tonight?"_

" _I dunno, Leesh. We have a lot to do tonight, but we'll think about it. Thanks Kemp, bye now."_

" _Ouch, Mass. Love you,"_ he joked before turning and walking towards the wooden double doors. Kemp dug out the keys to his miami blue porsche 718, and disappeared down the large stairs of the school exit.

Rolling her flaming amber eyes, Massie locked her locker and dug out her car keys. _"We're all ready?"_ When she received varying confirmations, she began walking towards the exit with her girls in tow.

" _Hey babe, hopefully you'll be able to squeeze me in after you girls are done plotting?"_ Derrick asked as he popped up beside her and fell into step with the pretty committee.

" _I hope so, but we might need to rain check for today. It's a sleepover."_ Massie informed him, leaning up and placing a sweet kiss to his cheek.

He nodded like he understood when he really didn't, but wasn't going to question his almost four year girlfriend. Instead, he walked with her to her car and gave her a kiss goodbye with promises to facetime later before heading to his own grey 2018 range rover velar.

" _Let's go, girls!_ " The alpha tossed her silky chestnut hair over one shoulder before climbing into her navy 2018 lexus lc and tossing her bags into the floor of the passenger's seat. Alicia climbed in, taking her purse and putting it beside Massie's bags on the floor while Dylan and Claire climbed into the back.

" _Starbucks?"_ Alicia recommended as they pulled out of their school parking lot.

* * *

" _Hi, can I get:_

 _one venti iced vanilla bean coconut latte with cold foam, unsweetened,_

 _one venti iced cinnamon almondmilk macchiato with blonde espresso and one stevia,_

 _a grande blended strawberry lemonade with whipped cream,_

 _and one venti iced skinny white chocolate mocha, two stevia packets and whipped cream?"_


	3. Chapter 3

The barn was a sanctuary for the pretty committee. It was their usual meeting place, their sleepover spot, where they could gossip freely and not worry about anyone's parents or siblings barging in (no thanks, Todd).

Massie was the one to decorate it and re-design the construction, after all. The outside was all exposed wood, which gave it a warm appearance. Inside, there were white-washed wooden floors with fluffy white carpet accents. The wooden panels on the walls were painted white. The furniture inside the barn was all white-washed wood with dark stained oak accents, as the outside was made of the same dark-stained oak.

It was an open floor plan for the most part. As soon as you enter, you face the living (sleeping) area with a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall above the white wooden fireplace. There were plush recliners and large overstuffed couches creating a half circle around the television area, which divided the room. There were high beam ceilings in every area, and there were large windows on either side of the television which exposed the Block's extensive acreage of greenery.

To the right of the living and sleeping area was the spa, with a closed door guarding it off. Massie wanted that one area to be the one secluded space (besides the bathrooms, located diagonally from the spa door) where her and her friends could unwind without really being distracted from the outside world. Inside was sparkling white marble flooring, the counters matching the floor tiles, and each surface was bright white. The only touch of color in the entire spa area besides the manicurist's selection was a white vase with bright red roses Massie always replaced every two weeks.

To the left was the kitchen area, which featured a half-wall to separate it from the rest of the barn. The kitchen was sleek with black-stained oak wooden floors and cabinets that took over an entire wall, floor to ceiling. Those were also black, as was the kitchen sink and all the hardware. The fridge was a touchscreen LG double door, where Massie could essentially video-chat and see the contents when she was out at the grocery store checking to see what else she needed to pick up.

There was a classically large dining table with eight chairs around it, set with a champagne gold runner and a place setting for five. All of the silverware and flatware were black, and there were clear wine glasses with long stems and a bottle of sauvignon blanc chilling in the fridge.

The four girls were perched around the solid cherry wood dining table in the kitchen area of the barn, their thai cuisine dinner in the oven staying warm while they had their very important discussions first. Massie always wanted to get the hard shit out of the way, so that they may relax for the remainder of the night instead of dreading that same conversation all night.

It was the meeting place for very important pretty committee conversations as well as any venting sessions before they entered the tranquil spa room to relax. Her parent's donated the barn to Massie as a gesture of good faith when they made her sell Brownie, her pet horse whom she rode almost every spare minute of the fall.

" _So, how exactly do we plan to destroy one of our best friends?_ " Claire asked innocently as she twirled the straw in her strawberry lemonade around. Massie was honestly grossed out by the fact that Claire was still drinking it, when they picked it up from Starbucks over an hour and a half ago.

Claire felt hopeful, like the other girls would realize just how wrong it was to be plotting the downfall of one of their own. No one spoke. She knew how it felt to be at the wrath of Massie Block, probably more times than anyone else. She knew how helpless one felt, and how insecure.

Quite frankly, none of the girls knew how to answer Claire.

Alicia rolled up the sleeves of her vintage ralph lauren dark grey denim long sleeve dress feeling a little too warm now, and that the denim material of her dress was making her itchy. Her armpits felt damp all of a sudden.

Dylan pulled out one of her glass pink and white essie nail files, and began violent back and forth motions on her left middle finger as if she was sharpening it for something. War, maybe? The quicker she moved the nail file, the more Claire scooted her chair away from the redhead.

Massie was sitting with her lips pursed, applying her chanel body milk to her newly pale arms as she wracked her brain for ideas. Usually she would be keeping up with her spray tan appointments in early October, but when her social status was at risk, she wasn't concerned about her skin tone.

What was she even supposed to do? This was her girl, her creation, and her detriment to her own perfectly sculpted society if she didn't stop her. Massie was stuck into a position a leader should never be in. Does she destroy her own best friend, one of four that she sculpted to perfectly accent all of their personalities? One that all the girls laughed and cried with, planned and schemed with.

And now, she's jeopardizing their entire future with one stupid...boy.

" _Didn't we agree a long, long time ago to not let a boy come between us again?"_

" _Yes, we did."_ The girls echoed.

" _And we promised that if we did, the offending member will be removed, right?"_

" _Yeah, but this is different."_ Dylan retorted.

" _But why is it different? Because it's Kristen and not Alicia?"_

" _HEY!"_

" _I'm just asking."_

" _No, it's different because we're like….almost adults, now. We aren't in middle school, we aren't fighting over first kisses or crushes anymore. We've all grown since then."_

" _And, Dylan, you think we should just make an acception because we're older now?"_

" _Well, that, and the fact that Kris has never tried to go against you like we all have. She's been the only loyal one."_

Massie bit down on her lower lip, currently painted with dior ultra care liquid lipstick in shade fleur bleue, and hoped that things were that easy. But, this is the real world of Westchester and there's still a wicked witch to worry about.

Alicia could tell she was contemplating this, and she wanted an end to that. All of the girls had their own individual reasoning to what they wanted to happen. Alicia wanted Kristen to pay for what she's doing to the group, because Massie always made Alicia pay.

Dylan wanted to pretend this never happened, so she could continue on with her life of flirtationships with the first string of defensive players, and not feel like Skye Hamilton was hanging over her shoulder the entire time.

Claire wanted Massie to let it go, so that Skye would handle it, and Kristen's choice would sever their ties with the soccer boys. Claire needed to branch out to another sport, considering her history with the tomahawks wasn't so hawt after all.

" _So, what about Skye? She's still going to expect you to get rid of Kris."_ Alicia reminded Massie and the group.

" _I never said I didn't want to. I just...I need some time to figure this out. We can't just kick her out, but for now, we need a plan to deal with Skye. She'll be coming for my head, and all of your boyfriend's...well, you know."_

" _Enough talk about Kristen for now; can we go get our manicures? They've been in the other room for an hour."_ Dylan whisper-yelled.

* * *

Alicia sighed, falling backwards into the mountain of pillows on her tan duvet-covered bed. Her plump rose-colored lips were shaped into a pout, and her thin tanned arms were crossed over her vintage ralph lauren navy blue t-shirt. Her black vince camuto black pointed toe booties were kicked off, on the wooden floor beside her bed. She was so over the level of harshness she was always being held to when it came to pretty committee business. It was Saturday night, a day after the pretty committee's meeting/sleepover in the barn, and she was still ah-nnoyed.

She knew that being a beta meant she had a lot more responsibilities. But, she didn't know that meant she would be under a higher level of scrutiny as the other members because - how was that fair? Yes, she tried to start her own clique and yes she tried to steal first kisses and YES she is a jealous person - but she did all those things when she was younger, like the others did as well.

Yes, Kristen is a goody two shoes and never did something wrong before. Just because she was safe in the past with Massie doesn't mean she always had the pretty committee's best interest at heart, though. At least when Alicia did the things she did, she was trying to make the group better, stronger, smarter, more fair.

" _Babe, are you gonna speak up_?"

" _I don't even know what to say anymore, Josh."_

" _I know this is a shitty situation for you, and I know how you feel with Kris. I just...I think if you don't start talking it all out, it's going to keep building up in your head and drive you crazy."_

" _I just don't even know how to explain my point, my perspective doesn't line up with anyone elses. Dylan will always defend Kris until the end of time, even though Kris hasn't always been honest with her."_

" _I think that this is way beyond Kristen fucking some lacrosse bro."_

" _It is! It's the fact that she'll forgive Kristen for it, but if I did it, I would immediately be thrown out of the group that I do SO MUCH for."_

" _It's frustrating, leesh."_ Josh Hotz said softly, running his nimble fingers through Alicia's long, dark brown hair. She had originally put it up in a messy bun, which Josh began to play with.

" _It's disappointing!"_ She whined.

The two were laying on her bed, after sharing a dinner of sushi at NOBU an hour and a half ago. They came back to her home, said hello to both her parents, and disappeared upstairs for private time. Unfortunately for Josh, sex was the furthest thing from his girlfriend's mind.

" _I just think you need to bring this up to Massie on her own, not around the other girls. You know she listens differently when she doesn't have all these voices in her head."_

" _I also am annoyed because I know she doesn't have the time, patience, or the mental strength to deal with any of this right now. She's going through her own shit, and we always forget that and push her private life aside, but I know this isn't easy on her, either. I just wish Skye Hamilton was out of Westchester for good - then, half the pressure would be off of each of us."_

" _And, it's not like you can report her to the faculty board - she knows more of your dirty secrets than you guys know."_

" _She just has too much dirt on all of us, and would force us into a social suicide quicker than you can order my green juice at Pressed."_

" _But you guys definitely have dirt on Skye too, don't you?"_

" _Nothing gossip worthy, honestly. Yeah, she hooks up with students, bu-"_

" _Do not act like that isn't something you can use against her. She'd get kicked out so quickly, L."_

" _You know what? You're right."_

" _Why should you guys protect her when she's willing to go against your own and force you to do it too?"_

" _Ugh, you're a genius!"_ Alicia yelled, kissing his cheek quickly then hopping out of her bed. She ran into her bathroom speed dialing Massie.

" _Oh, you know. Only in a day's work. Don't worry, I'll keep myself busy!"_ He yelled back sarcastically as she closed the bathroom door. Sighing, he grabbed her Roku remote and started scanning through the new netflix offerings.

* * *

Massie couldn't be-leeve her luck lately. It's saturday night, and she's sitting at home...seriously? Derrick and a few of the other soccer team players were having a strategy meeting, then getting blasted at a local dive bar that doesn't ID. Her clique members are all out having their own plans. Alicia and Josh went out for sushi, Dylan is with her sisters and mother going through scripts for their upcoming reality television show, Claire and Todd are at the movies seeing the new Joker movie, Kristen is out...being rude, probably, and here Massie is sitting on her cold white leather couch adjacent to her bed in her bedroom, Bean warming her feet, a bowl of kettle corn in her lap and reruns of Sex and The City on her television screen.

Of course, her friends could have social lives without her, that wasn't the issue. And, Derrick did invite her, and she did decline. The issue was that everyone else was having fun, while she sat at home stressing out about her social life during her last year of school. How was that fair? She supposed being an alpha meant dealing with more issues, and the other girls were probably so used to Massie picking up the pieces that they weren't going to worry. Still, what's that saying about misery loving company?

Was Massie really going to let Skye fucking Hamilton continue to threaten her, even when she wasn't part of the student body anymore? It was so un-fucking-fair that the natural blonde that kills everyone with good looks and a positive attitude thought she could still have a hold over Massie. Alas, she was still top of the Westchester food chain, so Massie had to figure out something.

The brunette let out a disgruntled sigh, grabbing a handful of homemade kettle corn and popping it into her mouth. She was just about to postmates some sushi when her phone lit up with Alicia Rivera's face. Massie paused for a moment, before muting her sex and the city reruns and answering the phone.

" _Please tell me this is something good."_

" _Please tell me you were actually busy doing something."_

" _Point. What's up?"_

" _I think I figured out an end game. We're going to need to stall, though, we need time for this to play out perfectly."_

" _Tell me more?"_

" _I don't want to over the phone. Tomorrow morning, let's meet for a bagel and coffee, and go over things."_

" _That works for me. Where should we go?"_

" _Let's go out of town, we shouldn't let anyone else hear it."_


End file.
